


Matchmaker

by Lede



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lede/pseuds/Lede
Summary: Hilda takes the role of wing-woman, except she's lazy and barely does anything and has other people do the dirty work for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Matchmaker

Hilda loved a good romance and enjoyed the typical clichés. In fantasy, she found it cute when two persons were obviously in love yet neither would confess to the other.

Outside of fantasy, in the real world, when she had to observe a pair of fools who evidently liked each to the point their friends and strangers could tell the pair was in love? Not at all. Especially when it involved a friend.

For the past month, Hilda has been enjoying the delightful─ albeit terribly cliché─ “forbidden romance” between her own house leader and the leader of the Black Eagles house, a romance that would be difficult to have. It was entertaining to see Claude and Edelgard be uncharacteristically bashful, but after a month she was getting bored. _One of them needs to do something already. It’s getting painful to watch._

She couldn’t fault Claude for not saying anything yet. _Edelgard does have that vampire-man as a babysitter._ The tall man seemed more hyper-alert recently too, for reasons the noble girl couldn’t discern.

She did have free time, as she always did, pawning off her chores to oblivious boys and being negligent in her studies.

Hilda decides it wouldn’t be a waste of time to make things move faster.

****

* * *

Hilda’s first was to, somehow, make Edelgard’s retainer flee. He was always watching over his emperor-to-be. _He’s kinda like my brother._ He hasn’t left Edelgard alone for the past week.

Thus, she needed to find a way to create proper bonding time between her own house leader and Edelgard.

Her wiles wouldn’t work on Hubert, he was aware of her laziness and likely did not have a high opinion on her. She had attempted to convince him to sweep the library for her once, but he advised that she should start working instead of forcing her duties on others.

Edelgard is by herself near the greenhouse. Hubert watches her from a distance, against the wall of the dining hall.

“What precisely do you need me for?” Questions Ferdinand, being tug by Hilda to her destination.

She smiles her sweetest smile. The noble boy was smart, but he was certainly oblivious. “Isn’t that Hubert guy always around? I wish someone would make him go away.”

“Agreed.” After a couple of seconds, the noble realized what she was indirectly requesting. “I will not do it myself, if that is what you are asking. That man frustrates me.”

She squeezes his arm tighter. “It’s for Edelgard.”

“Edelgard?” The name of his rival earns his intrigue.

“You’ve seen how she acts near Claude, right? All lovey-dovey? I’m helping a girl out.”

“Edelgard? In love?” The boy seems bewildered, his eyes widening. “I admit, I did not expect Claude to be her preference. Are you certain about your assumption?”

“Yes! I have an eye for this sorta thing.” She couldn’t fault the boy for his puzzlement. To someone who didn’t know Claude well, it would be difficult to answer why Edelgard, a serious and studious person, would like the boy who was flirtatious and slacked in his studies.

“If Edelgard, hypothetically, is in… love with Claude, how would helping Edelgard benefit me?” He asks, still not quite believing her statement. _Bingo,_ Hilda thinks. The conversation was steering more in the direction she wanted.

“Don’t you think she’d have a harder time doing _everything_ else if she had a little romance?” She sees her house leader approach Edelgard. She momentarily glances at Hubert, his gaze turning malicious. She’d have to speed up her negotiating.

“Huh.” His eyes gradually grow more determined. “Still, I would not want her to enter a relationship that makes her morose.”

“What’s wrong with Claude?”

“I have no problems with Claude, I just… how?” His eyes bounce between Edelgard and Claude. “Never mind, but I first need something to argue about.”

“Just say something nice about Claude. That’ll fire him up real quick.” She winks at the end.

“I am trying to argue with Hubert, not be murdered by him.”

“Didn’t you say, ‘a noble never backs down from a challenge’?” She mimics Ferdinand’s voice in her example.

“Indeed, I did.” Ferdinand is motivated again. “I shall distract Hubert.” Ferdinand proclaims, walking to Hubert.

The latter man had just started walking to interfere the conversation between the two leaders. Hubert is greeted by Ferdinand, his expression showing that he was surprised to receive cordiality from someone he frequently debated.

She dashes over to the two lords, the princess talking to Claude, needing to get the them out before they could hear what the two boys were discussing. Their conversation is interrupted by Hilda bumping into Claude’s side and standing on her toes to reach his ears. She whispers something hastily into Claude’s ear.

“I scared off vampire-man for you.” She says. “You might want to go somewhere else before they’re done arguing.”

Claude smiles at his unofficial retainer. “Thank you.” He whispers. He turns to Edelgard, who has an inquisitive expression. “We weren’t saying anything important. Come along, Princess.” He starts to walk off, heading in the direction the market was. She joins Claude on his walk. Hilda giggles to herself when the two were a suitable distance away.

“I will never accept that rake as Lady Edelgard’s spouse.” The argument had grown heated enough for Hilda to hear from where she stood. “Nor would she be so _foolish_ to entertain such a man.”

“She and Claude have formed a strong friendship. I do not think it is unimaginable for their relationship to progress further.” Ferdinand raises his voice in return. Their dispute was garnering a few onlookers.

“I would assassinate him before he could consider proposing.” His face scrunches up in grimace at the thought.

“Well, what if I told you that Edelgard has… feelings for him?” Ferdinand doesn’t entirely believe in what he’s arguing, but he wanted to prove Hubert wrong. The proclamation got a few gasps from the onlookers. _Oh dear. Maybe I should have gave him a tamer topic._

Hubert looks terrifying now, folding his arms. He knows he can’t fully refute Ferdinand’s claim. He has known his lady for long enough to tell when she was infatuated. Yet, the thought angers him all the same. And, it was his duty as a retainer to guide his lord off what he deemed to be the wrong path.

“Do you want to die?” He threatens, a hand on the sword at his side.

“No.” Ferdinand is not frightened by Hubert’s dangerous gestures.

“Then I would suggest not spouting such claims.”

“It is true. I have a reliable source.”

When this comment is made, Hilda knows it’s time to start running.

“And who is this ‘reliable source’, so I can make them stop speaking blasphemy?”

“A reliable one.” Ferdinand asserts, not ratting Hilda out. He looks to Hilda, who was still observing them.

She mouths a ‘thank you’, and dashes to her room.

* * *

Gossip about an argument between Hubert and Ferdinand from last week was starting to go around. Although there have always been questions as to why Edelgard and Claude were suspiciously close, the two being romantically involved was becoming a common opinion after many students had the idea planted in their head. Hilda took this as an excuse to tease Claude more about his crush.

However, no one would dare gossip about the two of them when Edelgard was near. Hilda needed to get that word to Edelgard, too. _I have just the right idea._

This idea brought Hilda to Ignatz’s dorm during the afternoon. She knocks on the door and says her name. She hears the sounds of materials, probably paintbrushes and other art utensils, dropping on the floor.

“H-Hilda? What do you need?”

“Hello! Is there anything you don’t like drawing?” Hilda questions, not wanting to ask favors before confirming that the artist would enjoy her request.

“Uh, no?” He shakes his head. “I enjoy all pieces of art. Drawing relaxes me.”

“Good!” She holds her hands behind her back. “I need to draw something for a friend, but you know me. I’m not skilled in the arts.”

“I can draw it for you, if you want.” He beams when she nods, glad that his talent was being appreciated. “What do you want me to draw?”

“There’s been gossip going around about the red-and-yellow leader duo. Just draw them kissing or something.” She suggests nonchalantly.

“That would be improper!” Ignatz exclaims.

“Never drawn two people you like kissing?”

“Yes- I mean, I’d never show it to anyone!”

Hilda giggles. “Trust me, Claude is head-over-heels for her. You’d _really_ be helping him out.”

“Do they have to be kissing?” He questions. “Actually, how do you know he’d even like it?”

“He will.” She reasons, simply.

“But…”

“You don’t have to do it.” Her own artwork could get the point across, but it wouldn’t be as detailed as she’d like. _Also, too much effort._

“No, I will. I think they’d be cute.”

“Agreed!” She cheers. “When will you be done? I’d like to have it today.

“Just thirty minutes.” He places the drawing he was working on, which looked like a drawing of the Goddess, on his bed. He gets a new white sheet and places it on his drawing board.

“Wow! Thank you so, so much. You’re so talented. I’d be helpless without you.” She praises.

Ignatz blushes. “I-I- you’re exaggerating.”

Hilda stretches and turns to the door. “Goodbye for now, Ignatz.”

∞

Hilda rushes to the floor her dorm was in, drawing in hand. Her trip to town stole more time than she had expected.

It was nighttime, around the time Edelgard would head to her dorms after discussing who-knows-what with the creepy man in his room. Hilda did want to see her reaction.

She pushes the door open in a rush, stopping momentarily to recall where Edelgard’s room was. When she remembers, she dashes to the room and slips the drawing under. She intentionally lays the side of the paper with the drawing on the ground, ensuring that the leader would have to pick up the paper and flip it around to see its contents.

Afterward, she rushes to her own room, leaving a crack in the door so she’d see when Edelgard came. She had passed Edelgard while she was running, the white-haired girl perplexed as to why Hilda was rushing to her dorms, so it wouldn’t be a long wait.

In comes Edelgard, exhausted from the affairs of today. _I’m glad I wasn’t the heir to a whole nation. I would die from boredom._ Her posture wasn’t as refined, and her façade of neutrality was failing as she walked.

Hilda holds a hand to her mouth to repress any snickers that would escape her. Edelgard opens her door and spots the paper on the ground. She looks at it for a few seconds, confused, before bending down to pick it up. She stands up again and flips the paper around.

Edelgard’s face reddens at a rapid rate, the blush reaching down to her neck. She coughs to regather herself and looks at the paper more articulately.

“Good anatomy…” Edelgard notes. She starts to read the message Hilda had sloppily written at the bottom. “ ‘You and Claude should be less… obvious. Everyone’s talking about you two.’ “

Hilda would have written more, but she wanted to remove all chance of the artwork being linked to her. If the writing correlated with how Hilda talked, that would lead to an interrogation by Edelgard. The red girl was cute, but she was also quite scary.

“Hmph.” Edelgard doesn’t comment further on the message. “…I suppose I’ll keep this, if no one else knows…” She murmurs. After glancing to the left and right, Edelgard enters her room.

Hilda quietly closes the door, pumping her fist. _That’s a win._

* * *

_Who likes romance and can be toyed with? Sylvain!_ Hilda could think of no better man for the job.

“Cruel. I like it.” He told her when he heard out her request. “Will I get a date with the lovely lady in return?”

“How could I decline a date with such a handsome man?” She flatters. She appreciated how easy it was to get Sylvain to do her chores for her, but he wasn’t someone she would enjoy dates with frequently. She lightly pushes him towards the fishing dock, cheering him on. Sylvain chuckles before moving toward the two lords.

“Hello.” He greets the two leaders who were sitting on the dock, although he only winks at Edelgard.

“Sylvain.” Edelgard nods to him.

“Claude is quite the lady-killer. I’d be honored to have his affections. You should, Edelgard, because you have it.”

Edelgard’s face scrunches up, a threat to encourage Sylvain to back off. He laughs.

“Oh, come on. It was a compliment.” No more words are said. Sylvain wears his usual smile, Edelgard glares at Sylvain maliciously, and Claude looks overly nonchalant. The Alliance noble was used to such statements. His appearance was one of his main sources of confidence.

Then, Sylvain pushes Claude into the water.

“Claude─!”

“Wait, you can’t s─”

On impulse, Edelgard jumps into the water to rescue Claude. However, in this moment of action, she has forgotten she cannot swim. Aware of this, Claude holds her girl to his chest.

Hilda watches the scene unfold against the wall by the stairs to the Dining Hall. This wasn’t what she planned; she expected Edelgard to rescue Claude and carry him out of the water. It would give them an excuse to be close. _This is much better though!_ Hilda did not know Edelgard couldn’t swim.

The leaders haven’t moved out the water, favoring just being with each other. Claude runs a hand through Edelgard’s soaked hair and lightly places his chin above her head. It was difficult to see from where Hilda stood, but it looked like Edelgard was tapping her fingers against Claude’s chest.

“Get a room!” Dorothea and Sylvain shout simultaneously. Dorothea scoffs in Sylvain’s direction after that and the boy smiles at her.

The leaders swiftly leave the water, Claude placing Edelgard back on the dock. Edelgard extends a hand to him and pulls him up. No onlookers would dare say anything in Edelgard’s presence, but it was apparent what everyone was thinking. Claude attempts to chat more with Edelgard, some heat on his own face, but she storms off with a deep blush.

“That was fantastic.” Hilda praises Sylvain when he returns to her.”

“Thank you.” He links his arms with hers. “We should visit the new restaurant in that nearby town. My treat.”

She clings to him. “Lead the way!”

* * *

Claude had, for some awful reason, informed Hilda that he planned a date with Edelgard in the gardening house at night. Hilda, in that moment, had already begun to plot how she’d watch their date.

_Couldn’t think of a better watch buddy than Marianne!_

Of course, Hilda could not help herself and invited her shy friend to come, although “forced” would be a better word. She dragged her friend along before she could deny.

The two had positioned themselves outside the entrance to the gatehouse, Marianne reluctantly looking over Hilda’s side. It was hard to see, but Hilda heard a plastic bag being dropped.

“For Your Highness.” He drops a bag of candy into her hand. He always kept candy on him. He used it to calm Lysithea when he had angered her, and it was an easy way to please Edelgard.

“Thank you.” She takes the sweets, and immediately starts to eat of it. He didn’t bring her anything complicated, just chocolates. “I hoped you reviewed before Professor Byleth’s test.”

“Well…” Claude scratches his head. “It was a quiz on history I already know about.”

Edelgard sighs. She can’t bring herself to be angered by him and she smiles lightly. “You always do well enough to pass.”

“Always.” He assures. “I did know what all the questions were asking.”

“Your grades tell a different story.” She nibbles on one chocolate bar.

“Can’t have my classmates thinking too highly of me.” He sits down against the walls of the flower bed. Edelgard follows shortly after, sitting right by his side. “If my foes think I’m incompetent, it’ll be easy sailing outsmarting them.”

“I see. That is less troublesome to maintain than an air of superiority.” She shakes her head. “Nonetheless, I would not enjoy being undermined.”

“I don’t think the heir to the largest nation in Fódlan can afford to be undermined.” He lightly runs his fingers through her hair, not accompanied by its usual ribbons. Her hair was long enough to reach the ground. “If you make a single mistake, it would detriment your reputation. However, if I make a single success, people see it as the single mark I have of intelligence in all my idiocy.”

“You’re not an idiot, Claude.” She looks at him. “Still, does it not bother you at times to forever be regarded as a ‘fool’?”

“Nope!” He replies. “By the by, how come you didn’t do up your hair in its usual immaculate fashion? You look less imposing having more hair near your face.”

“I have no desire to intimidate you.” She answers.

“Oh? Why’s that?” He questions, genuinely curious.

Edelgard does not respond. Instead, they stare at each other. Some sort of mutual understanding passes between them and the princess leans closer to him.

Marianne gasps, but Hilda holds a finger to the girl’s lips in order to shush her. Carefully, she gets up and pulls Marianne with her slowly towards the now-couple. Their movements would have aroused attention from the lords any other time, but both of them were too absorbed in their own world to notice.

Hilda stops walking when she’s close enough to be right above them. Marianne blushes in bashfulness.

“I knew it!”

Both Claude and Edelgard pull away, the pallor girl quickly reddening and reduced to a stuttering mess.

“You too, Marianne?” Claude does not redden as deeply as Edelgard, and he seems more surprised than embarrassed.

“I’m sorry!” Marianne shouts.

“Calm down. I don’t want to attract more outsiders.” Claude groans and stands up, pulling up an incomprehensible Edelgard with him. Claude pointedly looks at Hilda.

“…I was just curious!” She lies. “I heard you two chatting and wanted to say hello. I wasn’t expecting _this._ Right, Marianne?”

“R-right.” Marianne’s blush hasn’t eased.

“Did you make her join, Hilda?”

Hilda laughs awkwardly. “Kinda.”

Claude waves dismissively at Marianne. “You can go.”

Marianne nods and dashes out of the greenhouse.

Edelgard, less flustered, has a realization. “You left the painting under my door.”

“What painting?” Claude asks.

“No matter!” Hilda interrupts. She hoped Edelgard didn’t plan to show him. _Poor Ignatz would have a heart attack if they knew._ “May I be excused for this teensy-tiny mistake of mine?”

“I suppose you did not walk in intentionally.” Edelgard says, her voice low. Claude did think Hilda walking in was entirely intentional but decides it’s a conversation best had in private. “…As long as you don’t say anything.”

“Exactly! Thank you, Edelgard. So kind.”

Edelgard is not swayed at all by Hilda’s appraisals, but she doesn’t say anything in response to Hilda.

After a breach of silence, Claude gives in. “Fine. But─“

“Great! I’ll leave you two to it!” She runs off, aiming to avoid conflict. Claude and Edelgard watch her run.

“…So, about this ‘painting’.”

Edelgard’s blush returns to the intensity it had when they had originally been caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time. 
> 
> I got bored and so I wrote.


End file.
